


The Card Game that Never Ended

by mmcgui12_gmu_channelzero (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Candle Cove, Channel Zero (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_channelzero
Summary: What happened to Mike and Eddie post-season one of Channel Zero? Would Mike's sacrifice keep Eddie from trying to use someone else as a vessel? Told mostly from Mike's POV.A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Collections: Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme, mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	The Card Game that Never Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Card Game that Never Ended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507488) by [A_Strange_Vessel (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



It was nearing the end of summer. It had been a few months since Eddie tried to take over my body, and since I died. We were the same again.

In those few months, Eddie and I had started up another never-ending card game of war. This time, I hoped there would be no more cheating for neither one of us. The Skin-Taker had slowly started to retreat. He was still here, somewhere in this odd "Candle Cove consciousness" Eddie had created, but he was hiding in the shadows... where he belongs. Sometimes I feared Eddie would call him back. The sheets of skin hanging around the room slowly dissolved, revealing something reminiscent of Eddie's old bedroom. And the TV Eddie used to watch the outside world, the one he smashed just as I died, had somehow seemingly fixed itself.

And the day our mom got out of the hospital after her confrontation with our old English teacher, Mrs. Booth, my wife and daughter visited her. By the way Eddie kept glancing at the TV, I could tell he was up to something.

Mom and Erica had left Lily alone in the living room for a moment. Lily finished drawing me and her in Bravery Cave, and she looked up at the TV across the room from her as Eddie started to broadcast an episode of _Candle Cove_. I let her see me as she'd known me, not as Eddie had always remembered me, as I turned the TV off. She smiled, then ran off to join mom and Erica out on the porch.

And my intuition was right. Eddie was up to something again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is set at the end of the season finale, "Welcome Home." I'm still trying to figure out how far to take the possibility of Eddie trying to take over somebody else's body (maybe Marla's, or Lily's a second time), now that Mike is dead.
> 
> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
